Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of cancelling a ghost generated during a transmission of a video signal in a multi-path channel, and more particularly to a detecting method for detecting a start signal of a ghost cancelling reference signal (hereinafter referred to as "GCR" signal) and a circuit therefor which can accurately detect the start signal of the GCR signal at a receiving end when the GCR signal and a pedestal signal, at a transmitting end, are inserted into an 8-field to thereby be continuously transmitted. The present disclosure is based on the disclosure of Korean Patent Application No. 92-9668 filed Jun. 4, 1992.